The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase the ease of information transfer and convenience to users relates to provision of information sharing in various networks. Although there are numerous types of networks that may be utilized for sharing information, it is becoming more popular recently to share information via smart or intelligent environments/networks.
An environment in which devices are easily able to enter and leave the network with little configuration is sometimes known as a “smart space”. In an ideal smart space, users may enter into an environment and join the network to share or use resources relatively small configuration set up overhead that requires extensive user involvement. Some smart spaces are classified as decentralized networks that may generally be considered as networks that operate in a distributed environment rather than a centralized control environment. Thus, network resources such as processors, memory, switching devices, etc., may be distributed throughout the network instead of being centralized at one location (e.g., a server or server bank). As such, for example, various devices may come and go from the network at random times and thus their resources may be available in relatively unpredictable ways. Moreover, there may not be a single high powered server with relatively unlimited resources to devote to providing interoperability of the smart space devices. Thus, it may be desirable to develop a mechanism for providing improvements in relation to interoperability of devices in smart spaces.